


Guilty Satisfaction

by spacestationwedding



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: You met a girl who wants to love you...but you are married to Saeyoung





	

“Are you nervous?” You smirked at the gorgeous creature underneath you. Lucille, she had asked to be called. It was easy, getting her into your bed. Such a pretty young thing, and rather slutty too.

“A little,” she breathed into your ear. “What if your husband finds out…?” 

Your stomach jumped at the thought...you loved Saeyoung very much, but there was a part of you that wanted to experience more. Love more. The thought of cheating made you intrigued, but guilty in a sickly satisfying way. 

“He won’t. Don’t worry.” You’re fingers traced the delicate curve of her hip, making Lucille noticeably shiver. “Let’s stop talking. I only want to hear you moan and say my name from now on.”

And moan she did, breathily and girlishly into your ear. You felt her wrap her soft legs around your waist and pull your body closer. She was a beautiful sight, her soft red hair reaching in a halo on the pillow, her pale skin perfect, long eyelashes batting up at you, lips opened in a pant of arousal. It turned you on so much, you felt the heat rise in a pang through your lower stomach. Your pussy-no, your cock throbbed for this perfect woman. 

Her hands gripped the blankets as you lowered your mouth to the crook of her neck, it was obvious she was holding back her moan. That made you all the more determined to hear it. Your teeth pulled at the skin, nibbling gently. Feeling her grind her crotch to yours, you pushed back, letting your hardness be known to her. And then, you heard that sweet, sexy moan you’d wanted. A moan of pleasurable surprise.

“Oh-Lucille? Are you wet for me?” You whispered suggestively, hoping she got the hint.

Thank god, she did. After a moment, you saw a small bottle appear out of nowhere. With a devilish grin, she popped the lid and coated her fingers in the lubricant. Sliding her hand in between your bodies, you could only imagine what she was doing down there.

Her mouth opened again, she let out a long, “Ohhh….I’m so wet for you, baby...please…”

“Please what?” You growled.

Lucille wriggled underneath you, but answered you in a breathy whisper. “Please fuck me.”

That did it. You practically ripped her black panties from her legs, suddenly making her gasp. She wasn’t expecting you to move so boldly, but you couldn’t help it. You were too excited, and you took a moment to admire her privates. Her legs had snapped closed after you exposed her so vigorously, but that was easily solved by running a hand over her smooth thigh. She’d shaved for you and everything….But that wasn’t important right now. Now, you just wanted to look at her. Her gorgeous body stretched long and lean, fingers pinching at her pink nipple, her hole glistening with wetness.

“Let me do that, babe.” You pulled her fingers away from her chest, and replaced them with your tongue. You licked and gently bit the sensitive bud, drawing another moan from Lucille. Her hands found your head, and she held it there, clearly not wanting you to stop. As uncomfortable as your horniness was, you had to make sure she was ready for you. Using two fingers, you slipped them inside her hole. Your heart pounded with excitement and nervousness.

The combined pleasure of your lips and fingers made her yelp. Pausing to make sure she wasn’t in pain at the intrusion, you looked up at her face. She smiled at you, nodding to tell you to keep going. You obliged, slowly pumping your fingers and scissoring them inside her. With a sharp intake of breath, you felt her clench around you. 

“No, no, none of that. You have to relax.” Using your soothing voice, you whispered reassurances to her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Please don’t stop.” Her hips rolled on their own, she was fucking herself on your fingers. God, that was so hot. With newfound confidence in your actions, you hooked your fingers upwards, looking for that perfect spot that would make her toes curl. Even as you actively searched for it, exploring her hole held no such satisfaction. At least she was thoroughly enjoying the experience, which was good enough for you. With each thrust of your fingers, she let out a little “oh,” telling you to keep going.

After a while, though, you felt her body begin to tense up. Her hips were now bucking frantically, hole clenched tight around your fingers. She began to touch herself, trying to bring her orgasm faster as you finger-fucked her. But you didn’t want her to come yet, you wanted that to happen once you were inside her. Smirking, you withdrew your wet fingers, leaving Lucille panting and flushed. What a beauty you had writhing under you.

“Lucille, I-I’m going to put it in. Please tell me if it hurts okay?” She nodded in response and wrapped her arms around your neck, staring into your eyes intensely. God, you loved...her body. Definitely not her, you’d only met a couple hours ago. But her body was so beautiful-yes you loved it. Your hand reached down to guide your cock into position. With a soft push, the head of the silicone toy slipped easily inside. You had prepared her well. 

She groaned at the intrusion, this sound a little deeper than the rest. You could tell she was losing herself in the ecstasy of the moment. Stealing a kiss from her soft lips, you grounded her, bringing her back to you. With every inch that you slid inside, she moaned against your mouth. You weren’t even fully in and she started rolling her hips, trying to gain some friction. Regretfully, you couldn’t feel much, the toy wasn’t an actual extension of you. However, once you started thrusting, you could feel your end of the dildo pulling inside you. The sensation was gentle, but still pleasurable. 

“Ohh, Y/N,” her hands roamed down your back, over your ass, pulling you all the way into her. “Please-faster...unhh…”

You obeyed her plea, shoving your length into her tight hole. Every thrust felt so good, her reactions were so good, they sent waves of arousal pulsing through you. Skin slapped against skin, your breathing came out in pants, and Lucille’s soft moans broke through the air. Then, with one long hard fuck, you found it. That spot-finally you found it. The spot inside of her that made her gasp, her eyes squeeze shut, and wetness leak from her. You pounded into her, again. Over and over and over. You hit that spot with perfect precision. Each moan became louder, until she was nearly screaming. 

“Ugh...oh I’m going to-ugh...I’m going to cum.” You brought her closer to that sweet release, solely concentrating on driving her crazy. Reaching a hand down, you played with her to make her cum faster. It worked. Lucille let out a long groan that became a small scream as she came, her body writhing underneath you. You could only imagine the explosions happening inside her right then. It was so satisfying to know how good you made her feel. She rode out the orgasm, moaning and groaning up a storm. As it came to a close, you could feel her oversensitivity causing her to wince. 

You pulled out, trying to keep from hurting her. She caught her breath and smiled up at you. It was a soft smile, barely there, but it still reassured you. 

“That was so good.” She stroked your cheek and shot you half-lidded eyes. “Now it’s your turn…” She began to tug the strap on off.

“No, baby.” Once she’d gotten it off, you rolled off her and sat propped up on your elbow. “It’s okay.”

“Why not…” She whined and sat up. “I want to make you feel as amazing as you just did to me…”

“I want to see my husband…” You whispered, and then ran her long red hair through your fingers. “Please.”

She giggled, almost mischievously.  “Sure thing!” Luciel pulled the red wig off and shook out his hair. “707, Defender of Justice, at your service.” His voice dropped back to normal, stopped being breathy.

You laughed at him, feeling rather giddy after the sex you just had. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He grinned, pulling you close to him. You cuddled up to his chest and accidentally touched some of the cum that had splashed onto his stomach. There was a lot more than usual, so you scooped it up and licked your fingers clean. He tasted sweeter than usual. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write...hopefully you enjoyed reading it too! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
